Quiet, Please!
by BabyBlueTARDIS
Summary: Rose is annoying The Doctor by not shutting up, and he decides to do something about it. One-Shot!


**Authors note: DO NOT ASK FOR MORE CHAPTERS. Tis a One-shot!**

Quiet, please!

Rose was talking a mile a minute on her phone, in the console room, where The Doctor needed ABSOLUTE QUIET to fix the TARDIS. Impatiently, The Doctor tapped his fingers on the side of one of the coral supports, hoping Rose would get the message. But of course, Rose didn't even pay attention, she was too intent on telling the story about every adventure they had went on to her friend, Lara. Rose had told him about her friend, and he loved the name. It was unique to say the least. "So, just now we went to the coronation and I got my face eaten by some alien called The Wire, but what was worse I couldn't help The Doctor anywhere in this at all. But at the end of the day, The Doctor got everyone's faces back, including mine. So, that's me, how about you? How's your stories going? Didja include me? How does it start? Will-" Rose yelped when her phone sparked in her hand. "Hey, I was talking! You just broke my phone!" Rose pouted. "I don't care, I just need to fix the TARDIS. With your big mouth constantly speaking a mile a minute, I can't do that, so quiet!" He hissed at her. Then he immediately regretted exploding at her when her bottom lip started to quaver. Idiot, he made Rose cry again. "Rose,-" "no, I understand, I'll just go then..." Her choked out, pocketing the broken phone, and promptly ran off to her room, slamming the door. The Doctor swore he heard the lock click shut, and he sighed in frustration. He weighed the options. He could go and see Rose, risking getting slapped by her (Rose was so Jackie's daughter), or he could just stick to fixing the TARDIS. The TARDIS, he decided. So he went to fixing her. But Rose kept lingering on his mind. The Doctor whined, he finally had peace and quiet, but he had hurt Rose! The thought nagged at him, and he tried his best to push it away. Well, it worked for awhile until he heard muffled sobs coming from Rose's room. The Doctor groaned, covering his face in his hands. Why was he so bad at getting along with humans? Time-Lord stupidity, he guessed. Sighing, he got up and went to Rose's room. "Rose..? Will you let me in?" He called. Silence. "Rose?" More silence. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out and sonic'd the door. What he saw was totally not what he suspected. Rose was on her bed, lying on her stomach, on a laptop. Since when did she have that? And worse, she was video chatting. "Lara, how's your car, because I'm thinking of coming back. Andrew, Would you come with us?" He heard her say, and his hearts lurched. She was thinking of leaving? After just one mistake? And who was Andrew? "Oh, looks like Terry wants to join the chat." And who was TERRY?! "Yo, Rosemary! Andy! Larax!" Rosemary? This Terry guy must be insane! The Doctor thought. Rose laughed. "Terry, I know you called me that when we were dating, but I'm just Rose. Call the others whatever catches your fancy." She said. Hold on, dating? The Doctor suddenly felt jealous. Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I know you're there." He sighed. "Sorry, I was just coming to say sorry..." He said slowly. Rose turned to her laptop. "I'll be back. Laters!" She shut her laptop and turned to face The Doctor again. "I'm not upset about you saying I have a big mouth, I'm upset you BROKE MY PHONE!" She hissed. "That phone had so many numbers on it..." She whimpered. He sat down next to her. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just was a bit frustrated, that is all." He said. Rose huffed and pouted. "Hey, look at me." He ordered. She didn't resist. "I am truly sorry, alright? Ill get around to fixing the phone after the TARDIS is fixed. The Doctor will do anything for you!" He joked and she laughed. He kissed her forehead, and sat up. "I'll leave you now, I have to get back to fixing the TARDIS." She gave him a look. "And your phone." He added hastily. She laughed again, and kissed his cheek. "Okie. And by the way, I was messing with you about the whole leaving thing." She said. He grinned.

"Quite right, too."

Fin


End file.
